The Perfect Duo of Time and Space
by honkingslytherpuff
Summary: For the first eighteen years of her life, Jade Harley did nothing; nothing at all. That is until she receives messages from a man named the Doctor. He promises her the universe, something she has wanted since she was a child.
1. Where To Start

For the first eighteen years of her life, Jade Harley did nothing; nothing at all. It was just her on the island, if you didn't count her dog/guardian Becquerel. Her grandfather died long ago, and she was secluded from the rest of the world. For most of her childhood, Jade thought her island was the whole world.

That is, until she started to receive messages from a stranger on her laptop. From the information she gathered over the years, the stranger was a man named the Doctor. Jade at first was alarmed at how easily she opened up to him. How it was so simple to just talk for hours about how she wanted to leave her island and see the world. Each time they talked, or rather typed, the Doctor would send a simple "haha" and a promise that he'd show Jade the whole universe. At first she thought it was just a joke, something to help her feel better.

But then one morning a large blue box appeared on her doorstep, and against it lent a thin, tall young man with sunglasses and blond hair. Jade asked the man what he was doing on her island.

Then, with a grin he opened the door to the blue box and responded with, "I promised you the universe, and we have all the time in existence."

* * *

A/N: So this is the little start to my drabble series of a Whostuck crossover I've been thinking of for awhile. I don't know if the idea of Dave as the Doctor has been done already, so I'm sorry if somebody has already thought of this idea! But I just really wanted to get this idea out of my head and onto paper/computer for a long time and blah blah blah.

But yeah, I'll be using a drabble generator after this chapter, so I hope any of you reading this sticks around!


	2. The AllTooFamiliar Look

"Soo, how do you do it?" Jade asked as she sat in the captain's chair just by the console. She was kicking her feet back and forth, and she sat on her hands to try and stop herself from bubbling over with excitement. The Doctor looked over at her, though she couldn't see any real change in his expression.

Just a few minutes prior they'd gone through a routine the Doctor was quite familiar with. It's bigger on the inside, he can travel through all of time and space, and all that jazz. He watched with the same grin as Jade walked around the console, looking at all the levers, buttons, switches, handles, and rotating objects that flickered, buzzed, honked, and vibrated. She learned the blue box wasn't just any old police box, oh no. It was the TARDIS; short for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. The whole time the girl had wide eyes filled with wonder. Such a common reaction that made his hearts swell no matter how many times he regenerated or how many people step foot onto the old girl.

And just a few moments before the question the Doctor was looking at the scanner that hung from above the console. He had it turned away from Jade, so she couldn't see the chatlogs of theirs that he was leafing through. Behind the black shades his eyebrows furrowed, but then the question was asked and he had to change the monitor's image blank in a split second. His eyebrows were raised, but she couldn't see that.

"What do you mean 'how do I do it?'" The Doctor asked.

"How do you manage it? Traveling all around the so-called 'vast universe' I mean." Her head was slightly tilted at the question, her lips forming a small frown, eyes concerned for him. His hearts clenched; the all-too-familiar look. The one that read "_Aren't you lonely?_"

* * *

A/N: So the word I got for this drabble was **manage**. Also within the next drabble or so I'm hoping to get some time travel goin' on (:

Just needed to throw in that the Doctor is lonely even if he has the swagger of Dave Strider.


	3. Too Cool

Jade was in the wardrobe room, just a few stair levels below the console room. The Doctor had already parked the TARDIS in what he said to be in the time of the 5th great Roman empire, an era of prosperity, art, and dogs playing the tuba.

"Might as well start you off easy, so your eyes don't become the size of plates once you see what's _really_ out there." Yeah, being thousands of years into the future is 'starting off easy.' Of course she was excited, why wouldn't she be? In fact, she was ready to bound out the door before the Doctor grabbed her and directed her towards a staircase. Blend in, he said. Didn't want her to stick out like a crow in a flock of seagulls, he said.

Like he was the one to talk, Jade scrunched up her nose in a mocking expression. He was the one that wore a generous amount of red. Red button down shirt, a pair of dark red trousers, even slick red shoes! And he was blond! Oh well, at least he wasn't ginger. _That_ would be a total nightmare, he'd look like a ketchup bottle! Actually with him as he is now, he looked like a ketchup bottle with mustard on the nozzle. That wasn't any better.

Jade pulled out a sparkling, black, strapless dress that had a dark green glow to it, and if she glanced at it quickly, she could've sworn there were stars swirling along fabric. She thought twice about the beautiful dress, and set it back with the rest of the clothes. If she were to wear that thing, she and the Doctor would look like Christmas. Then, another ensemble caught her eye. Jade chuckled to herself and thought _"Perfect."_

The Doctor was leaning against the entrance to the TARDIS, waiting for his new companion. He checked his wrist for the time, fully knowing he didn't have a watch. He was a lord of time, he didn't need a _watch –_too cool for such miniscule things.

And then there came Jade, practically bouncing up the stairs in a black blazer and a skirt that wove itself around her legs like vines, and through the silk material he could see red stockings.

"So, am I _cool_ enough for the future Mr. Too Cool For Anything Other Than Red?" She asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Too cool for me to handle, that's for sure."

* * *

**A/N:** The word for this drabble was **generous**.

And the next drabble will include some aliens, or wibbly wobbly timey wimey shenanigans!

I just really wanted to point out that Doctor!Dave wears a lot of red.

Like a lot.

Because he's too cool for anything else.


	4. Investment in Headphones

'Let's go to the theater, it'll be fun,' he said. Jade huffs as she runs away from the growl that made her flee the theater in the first place. There'd been a concert to celebrate some dead man's birthday, and apparently he liked music of the loud category (seriously all of the attendees had to wear earplugs so they wouldn't come close to going deaf). Halfway through the event the ground rumbled as if there'd been a mini-earthquake. Most of the attendees ignored it, even Jade did, but she did notice the Doctor stiffen beside her. Then, a couple of songs later a beast decided to interrupt the performance by digging its way up through the stage and devouring the band.

And that's when the chaos started.

The first few moments were a blur to Jade. People rushed past her, and the Doctor grabbed her arm and told her to run. Except they didn't run with the flow of the crowd, they ran through it instead. They kept running through corridors in the stadium until they were forced to split up. The Doctor let go of her hand for a second, and she heard a noise coming from one of the other hallways. Of course she had to wander off and see what it was. It could've been someone injured for all she knew!

And with her luck, it wasn't. Instead it was the monster, or alien as the Doctor described; a Terratriton specifically. A large lizard-hound hybrid with skin as solid as rock and molten lava in their veins instead of blood. She assumed it was bigger than a bus –guessing from how big they were in the television shows she watched as a kid– and its bark was louder than any of the music at the concert. Before they were split, the Doctor was explaining that the creature must've been sleeping for centuries underneath the earth, and the music must've woken it up. It was their job to send it back to sleep.

But at the current moment Jade was more occupied with surviving. The end of the hallway was coming up, an emergency exit the only thing separating her from fresh air and a better chance at escaping the thousand (give or take) ton beast charging at her. She threw the doors open and jumped off the side of the exit stairs landing beside some trash cans. The Terratriton stood in the street, sniffing the ground, searching. Jade tried to catch her breath while looking for any signs of the Doctor.

Think of the devil and he'll appear, as the Doctor was right beside her the minute she turned. She would've screamed, if not for his hand immediately covering her mouth.

"What's wrong with you!" She whispered harshly.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"You just don't sneak up on people, it's rude! Also not to mention it risked giving me a heart attack, do you know what I had to put up with?" Jade fumed.

"More of that later, we gotta get this dog to the vet and pronto," The Doctor gestured to the Terratriton with his hand, which happened to have some sort of gun in it. Where'd he get that?

"Oh, this old thing?" Yeah she totally said that out loud, didn't she? "I found it in the prop room, I believe it's a flare gun. These Romans just love explosions. Now I can admit I do like explosions, but more of standing in front of them. It creates a sick backdrop," The Doctor rambled while Jade rolled her eyes. She looked over the side of the stairs at the beast. Under the alien's belly she could see a fire hydrant. Perhaps if she just...

"Sorry, Doctor but I need this," Jade snatched the flare gun from his hands and aimed it at the cap of the fire hydrant.

"And just what are you doing with that?" He asked.

"Polishing my aim." Without a second thought she pulled the trigger. Another second later and water was spraying itself onto the rock hound. It fell to the ground with a defeated growl, its eyes losing the fire that gave it the red-orange glow.

The Doctor and Jade stood up, eyes still fixed on the laying Terratriton. Jade turned to the Doctor.

"I didn't kill it, did I?" She asked, worry making her eyes tired and sullen.

"No, you'd need like a bucket of water the size of Russia to do that. You've only weakened it, and it's sleeping now." The Doctor pulled a cellphone out of his pocket. He dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear.

"Who're you calling?" Jade asked.

"Oh, just some guy to get a big crane and move this mutt. Then I'm going to have a talk to the empire about investing in headphones."

* * *

**A/N: **The word for this drabble was** polishing**. Finally getting some aliens all up in this fic, and Jade gets to shoot a gun. So it's hitting two birds with one stone!


	5. Girls With Guns Drive Him Crazy

The Doctor and Jade were back on the TARDIS. The Terratriton had been dealt with, and it now rested deep beneath the surface of the earth in a desolate area. Before they left, the Doctor had left a note on the theater doors, basically explaining how to avoid future situations such as that. Then they went on their jolly way.

The minute they stepped into the TARDIS, however, the Doctor decided to play Twenty Questions.

"And where did you learn to shoot like that?" He stood across from her on the other side of the console.

"...It was my first time?" Her voice rose an octave, which made the Doctor frown slightly.

"You didn't fumble with the gun at all, nor did it take you long to aim. There was no restraint when you pulled the trigger. My eyes tell me you're no rookie when it comes to shooting on command, so spill the beans, Harley," The Doctor's voice grew louder as he kept taking steps forward until he was standing in front of Jade.

Jade stood on her tiptoes to look at him head on, "Okay, you want to know the truth? Fine! My grandpa taught me when I was a kid. What's the big deal anyway? So I can shoot a gun? It's not like I'm going around shooting innocent people? I thought you'd at least be a bit happy, I mean I pretty much just saved everyone's lives."

"I prefer to keep as much violence out of my work as possible!"

"Then why'd you have a flare gun?"

"To draw its attention so I could lure it into the sick trap I had set! ..._Oh_." The Doctor paused and his nose scrunched up and his lips pulled back into a 'I-just-made-a-big-mistake' expression. "I knew I forgot something."

"What?" Jade asked cautiously.

The Doctor looked to the TARDIS door, as if contemplating on making a return trip back to the city. "I forgot to take the trap down... Well I'm sure they'll get rid of it on their own. Not for us to dig our noses into, after all we just come and go without intervening. Right, Jade?"

Jade laughed, "Right, Doctor!"

* * *

**A/N:** The word for this drabble is** taught**. If anybody has any drabble suggestions, feel free to give me them! Right now I'm just using a random word generator.


End file.
